1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-balloon endoscope system including an endoscope having a double balloon fixed to the outer surface of the distal end of an insertion section thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that a gastrointestinal examination uses an endoscope having a flexible insertion section. In inserting the above-mentioned endoscope into deep part of the digestive tract, e.g., the small intestine, when the insertion section is inserted thereinto while being pushed, a force is hardly transmitted to the distal end of the insertion section because the intestine is complicatedly curved. It is, therefore, difficult to insert the insertion section into deep part.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-301019 discloses a double-balloon endoscope apparatus including a double balloon that comprises two balloons disposed on the outer surfaces of the respective distal ends of an insertion section and an overtube through which the insertion section is inserted. The two balloons are alternately inflated and deflated so that at least one of the balloons is temporarily fixed to the intestine, so that the insertion section can be inserted into deep part.
In the insertion of the double-balloon endoscope apparatus into the small intestine, it is desirable that the shape of an endoscope be confirmed in order to grasp the state of insertion. It is recommended to perform an examination under X-ray fluoroscopy.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-107875 discloses an endoscope-shape detection apparatus for detecting the shape of an endoscope, the apparatus including a magnetic-field generating element and a magnetic-field detecting element. In order to smoothly insert an insertion section of the endoscope into a curved body cavity, the apparatus detects the shape of the inserted endoscope using the magnetic-field generating element and the magnetic-field detecting element. The shape of the endoscope inserted into the body of a patient can be easily grasped.